dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Vegeta (manga chapter)
ベジータ |romaji=Sūpā Bejīta |translated title=Super Vegeta |release=June 16, 1992 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1992 #28) |engrelease=July 14, 2004 |saga=Perfect Cell Saga |episode= 156 |previous=Beyond the Super Saiyan |next=Cell's Last Chance }} ベジータ|''Sūpā Bejīta''|lit. "Super Vegeta"}} is the one hundred eighty fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred seventy-eighth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta with both of his arms raised, seemingly charging his ki to prepare to make an attack against Cell as a noticeable aura of ki, in a panel with a dark blue background behind him, can be seen surrounding parts of his body while Vegeta prepares to make his move. Summary Cell bends over in pain after a mighty punch from the Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta to his stomach. Vegeta draws his arm back and hits Cell again, sending him flying. As Cell hits the ground, Vegeta walks calmly forward. Cell jumps back up and glares at Vegeta. Vegeta asks Cell if he sees his power, and Cell smiles and says that Vegeta is not weak after all. Cell then throws a punch at Vegeta, but Vegeta grabs it and throws Cell to the ground. Cell attempts to get up, but Vegeta lifts his leg and kicks Cell to send him flying through a mountain. Meanwhile, Krillin is flying over an ocean with the Shut Down Remote in his hand. He notices Vegeta's ki and the fact that it is bigger than Cell's. He realizes that Vegeta used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and flies faster to take a look. Back at the island, Cell has landed in a great deal of rubble. Android 18 and Android 16 watch the battle is disbelief and shock. Cell struggles to his feet as Vegeta flies over to him. Cell says that he takes it that Vegeta really wants to fight, to which Vegeta replies that he thought they were fighting and that cell should not hold back on Vegeta's account. Cell chuckles and starts to charge his ki. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan also starts raising his ki to try to become a Super Saiyan. Goku tells him that he is only raising his power, and that Gohan needs to get mad. Gohan says that it is difficult to merely stand there and get angry. Goku tells Gohan to imagine Cell is trying to kill him, but when Gohan points out that he has never seen Cell, Goku changes it to Frieza. Gohan starts the attempt again, this time imagining Frieza, and his hair starts to rise. However, tired from the effort, Gohan collapses to his knees, saying that he cannot do it. Goku reassures Gohan that Vegeta and he had a lot of difficulty as well and that Gohan was doing well. Meanwhile, Cell finishes and reaches his maximum power. Vegeta notes that it was an improvement, but not enough. Future Trunks, surveying this scene, says to himself that his father has won. Krillin also reaches the island and confirms that it is indeed Vegeta and Cell fighting. Cell starts forward and strikes Vegeta in the face. Vegeta merely smiles and wipes the blood from his mouth to the astonishment of Cell. Cell asks Vegeta whether he really is Vegeta. Vegeta says that he not quite Vegeta. He points to himself and says "I am Super Vegeta!" Appearances Characters *Cell *Vegeta *Krillin *Android 18 *Android 16 *Gohan *Goku *Future Trunks Locations *Earth **Tropical Islands **The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters